The Ring that Binds
by FireBird9900
Summary: She had loved Frodo, but her heart was broken when he left across the seas. Now a new ring has been created, and Frodo returns to be ring bearer. And the only one that can save him is now bound to another ring.
1. Remember the Time Before

****

The Ring That Binds

Authors Note: This is my Lord of the Rings fanfic, and I did the best I could to create this sequel. It wasn't easy though, Tolkien finished the story so well that it was almost impossible to do a sequel that still had Frodo in it. As a warning though, this story does have some spoilers to the book. In this story, I have created a character called Mindy Brandybuck. She is the main character since this chapter is completely written in her point of view. I created her to look like Frodo, in a way, and she is rebellious in the same way that Eowyn is in the book. This is a love story, since I really strongly feel that Frodo deserves to have a girl, more than Sam at least. I hope that you guys will like my character, since I tried to put a lot feeling into her words, and write in the same style as the famous book. Also, in this story I sort of mixed some things from the movie into it. Things like how the characters look, and how Frodo seems to be the same age as Sam, Merry and Pippin. Well enjoy, and feel free to ask me any questions about my story. I'll try and answer them for you. I do not own Lord of the Rings, so don't even bother asking. Plus there are several parts in this story that is from the book. I've changed it slightly, but they are not mine, so don't even think about giving me credit for it, I needed to put them in so that it will be more believable that Mindy actually did exist in the story, but was just over looked. I'm not trying to steal the quotes from The Lord of the Rings, so if it is something that you recognized, then it is not mine. The only thing I'm going to take credit for is my character Mindy, and a few more other things that are to come in later chapters. Thank you, and please review, this is my first story, and I need to know what you guys think.

****

Part One: Remember the Time Before

I am a Hobbit girl who is unlike her people. I strive for adventure and danger, and care very little about what others might think of me. I'm happy as I sit here next to the only thing I have ever cared about. I sit and watch as his chest rises slowly, and remember how we used to be. The way we used to be before the ring almost took him away from me for good.

As children, Frodo and I were the best of friends. We would spend hours pretending that we were fighting dragons, and saving the Shire from Goblin armies. We wanted to have an adventure together so bad, that it almost seemed like our games were a part of life. This made it so Frodo and I couldn't really befriend any other Hobbit children, except for Frodo's two cousins Merry and Pippin. But most of the time, Merry would be with Pippin, or Pippin would be with Diamond of Long Cleeve. It was our happier days. It was the time of innocence, when we, like most Hobbits, had no idea of what real pain or suffering was. It was before any of us even heard of the ring. We were happy, all of us, but like all good things, it eventually ends. 

Frodo was still very young, when he witnessed the death of his parents. The shock was intense, and even in the few days that Frodo remained in Buckland , living with Old Master Gorbadoc in Brandy Hall, Frodo refused to talk about it. It hurt seeing his sad blue eyes look at me with a question I could not answer. "Why?" he would be heard asking sometimes when he thought that no one was near. He was orphaned in a second, and as his parents drowned in the Brandywine River, so did his childhood. I watched as my childhood friend slipped away from me. Hopeless, and unable to soften the pain he was suffering, I stood back, allowing the adults to handle the situation. It wasn't long before Frodo's strange Uncle, Bilbo, adopted him, and Frodo moved to Bag End with him. After that, Frodo became a stranger to me. 

Years passed, and I too grew up. We had reached the age that was considered adult hood, and again our lives would be changed. It was in September that I got the invitation to Bilbo's 111 birthday. My excitement was beyond words with the thought of seeing Frodo again. But when I did see him again, my happiness turned to confusion. He was still the same Hobbit that I remembered, but there was something different. His blue eyes still had the same sadness that I remembered him having, but yet at the same time he looked happy. He was older, stronger, and neater. His dark brown curly hair was clean and didn't have leaves and twigs sticking out of them. His clothes were richly designed with the finest materials that the Shire had to offer, but it wasn't his new look that seemed different. It was something bigger. "Hey Mindy!" Frodo said joyfully as he greeted me. "Master Baggins…" I started to say when Frodo pulled me into a hug. "Don't start with that grown up stuff, it makes me feel so old. You can still call me Frodo you know," Frodo said rubbing my back comfortingly. I sighed deeply in pleasure before Frodo pulled away to great some more of his guests. I watched as he politely talked to the older Hobbits with a dazed look on my face. It was when Frodo looked my way and gave me a small smile, that I realized that I was blushing. I knew then what was different. It wasn't him, it was me. We had grown up, and our small childhood friendship was no longer enough for me. I wanted more. I was attracted to him in a new way, and it scared me. 

Throughout the party, I watched Frodo longingly from a safe distance. I saw him playfully dancing with the other Hobbits, as he laughed in pure joy. It wasn't fair, I couldn't be more than just a friend. He was now a higher class then me, and far better educated, and yet I still had this feeling. Disgusted with myself, I moved away from the party, where I sat near the dinning room window deep in thought. I listened as the party continued in the back yard, and then all of a sudden cries of horror filled the night sky. Seconds later I heard footsteps on the garden path. The door to Bag End opened, and then closed by itself. Too scared to move, I stayed under the window listening as the old wizard Gandalf, and Bilbo began to speak. I had calmed down a little when I heard Gandalf say "I am glad to find you visible." Curious with what the wizard meant, I leaned closer to the window tying to hear what was going on. "You have wisely kept that ring secret all there years, and it seemed necessary to give your guests something else that would seem to explain you sudden vanishment," Gandalf said not really explaining much except that a ring had something to do with whatever got the party guests upset. I was listening to the conversation with great interest by now, and I soon learned a little more then was good for me. I heard as Bilbo explained how he felt drained in an unnatural way, and I heard about a book that Bilbo was writing. A book that explained his first disappearance years ago. As I listened to Bilbo talk about his love for adventure, I once again felt my childish need to be a hero. I wanted to join Bilbo on one of his holidays, but then I heard that Bilbo was leaving Frodo here. An adventure without Frodo didn't seem right, so I stayed there listening to the strange conversation, or more like fight, that was going on inside. "I had to badger you. I wanted the truth. It was important. Magic rings are-well, magical; and they are rare and curious…" Gandalf said almost in a fearful way, but that fear was mainly covered in concern and authority. The fight went on like a normal little battle, but then Bilbo began to act weird. "It is mine, I tell you. My own. My precious. Yes, my precious" Bilbo said in a voice that seemed more like a gurgling sound in his throat. My shock was turned to fear. Never had a Hobbit spoken like that before. "It will be my turn to get angry soon. If you say that again, I shall. Then you will see Gandalf the Grey uncloaked" Gandalf said as I took in a deep gulp of air, and coward to the ground. This fear was new to me. I was a normal Hobbit girl, and this sort of outside stuff was well, new and horrifying. "Give it to Frodo, and I will look after him," Gandalf said more calmly and quietly then before. "Give it to Frodo? No don't give it to him. Please don't!" I begged silently as the room inside remained silent. "All right. I will," Bilbo said with and effort. I clutched the ground horrified. It was bad enough that such a thing even existed, but to have it here, and to give it to a young Hobbit who had already suffered so much. Damn them! I don't want Frodo to suffer from such a horrid thing. Even though Gandalf said that he would protect him, it wasn't enough. I knew deep down that Frodo would suffer because of this thing, and I wanted with all my heart to save him from this awful fate. 

When Bilbo left, it took all the control I had to prevent myself from leaping at him. Instead I stayed behind the rose bush, thinking about what I had heard. I was close to falling asleep when I heard someone approaching the house. I peered through the bush, catching the anxious young face of Frodo, as he carelessly entered his home. "Has he gone?" Frodo asked. "Yes, he has gone at last," Gandalf said quite calmly. "I wish-I mean, I hoped until this evening that it was only a joke. But I knew in my heart that he really meant to go. He always used to joke about serious things. I wish I had come back sooner, just to see him off," Frodo said full of regret. "You are the master of Bag End now. And also, I fancy, you'll find a golden ring," Gandalf said. I sat up alert listening hard to what Frodo's reaction would be. "The ring! Has he left me that? I wonder why. Still, it may be useful," Frodo said much to my horror. He knew about the ring? But he didn't seem afraid of it at all. "I should not make use of it, if I were you. But keep it secret, and keep it safe," Gandalf said wisely. It was with the last words that Gandalf said, that I too decided to keep the ring a secret. If Frodo wasn't afraid of it, I figured that the thing wasn't as bad as the old wizard hinted, but still, I had an uneasy feeling. A feeling that would haunt me for a few more years. 

For the next few years, life in the Shire passed by peacefully. Frodo had settled down happily in Bag End, and the ring remained a secret. Yet, like before new news was brought to the Shire, and Frodo's life changed again. Frodo was planning on moving back to Buckland, back to where he was born. It would have been a dream come true, except it wasn't. It was only a plan that he and Gandalf had come up with, to make it easier for Frodo to slip out of the Shire unnoticed, but the plan failed. The moment Frodo left Bag End, danger was upon him like hungry blood hounds. Not wasting any time, Frodo fled the Shire with his two cousins and servant, Sam, before I knew what was going on. He was gone. Gone on an adventure of his own, without me. 

Discourage, angry, and forgotten, I hiked deeply into the forests, hoping that maybe somehow I would still be of use. It was while I stared at the deep darkness of the Brandywine River that I saw my pudgy reflection. Attractive in Hobbit standards, worthless in everything else. I had to change. I knew it, deep down I knew that I had to become stronger. Taking a deep breath, I began to strip off the heavy material that I was wearing, until all I stood in was my tight underclothes. "I will become stronger for you Frodo, or die trying!" I yelled before I leaped into the raging powerful river. The same river that took Frodo's parents away from him. 

The coldness was like a thousand knives slashing against my flesh. The realization of what I had done tour at the inner parts of my gut. Air rushed out of me as quickly as my courage, as I fought against the tide. Desperately I clawed my way upwards as though I were trying to push a wild animal off of me. My head felt like it was ready to explode from the lack of oxygen. I began to gulp at the water around me, desperate for the sweet taste of air in my lungs. But the darkness swirled around, refusing to let me escape my hateful grave. "I failed," I realized as the darkness took over me. 

I woke to the flickering of a brilliant fire. My head cleared as I took in long gasps of air. "You're awake," a fair voice said as an Elf came into view. "What…What happened?" I asked as I tried to remember how I got out of the river. "You're lucky I was on my way to the Havens, otherwise you surely would have drowned," the Elf said looking at me strangely. "Thanks," I said weakly, turning to look into the flames of the fire embarrassed. "What is a Hobbit girl doing in the water? I thought Hobbits feared rivers," the Elf asked looking at me still in that strange way. "We do hate water, but I had to do it. I have to become stronger," I said feeling the tears roll down my face. "I see, and dying will help you become stronger because?" the Elf asked smiling at me amused. "If I can't learn to over come my fears, I will never be fit to help Frodo," I said blurting out what I felt. The Elf looked at me knowingly for a second before he spoke, "You wish to help the ring bearer. I understand that, but you are doing it in the wrong way. If you like, I will help you," the Elf said holding out his hand. "I'll do it" I said shaking his hand hopefully, ignoring the fact that the Elf knew about the ring. 

For fourteen months I trained with the Elf. Learning how to fight and survive in the wilderness. It was the beginning of November when the Elf told me that he was going to leave. That night we sat next to the fire talking about our months together. "Why do you work so hard to help this Hobbit? What is he to you?" the Elf asked looking at me. I moved uncomfortable, as I looked into the fire. "I don't know. I guess it's friendship, but at the same time it seems like it is more," I said stumbling on my words. "Do you love the bearer of the ring?" the Elf asked looking at me knowingly. "Yes, I think that is what it is," I mumbled. "It is all right Mindy. Love is a complicated thing. Don't push your feelings aside. Someday it may save you, or him," the Elf said smiling at me. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked looking at him sadly. "You might. But chances are you wont. I am going to the Havens, and only Elves, or wizards go there, but still a mere mortal may do something powerful enough that they too can make the journey across the sea," the Elf said looking at me with a sadness that I had never seen before. "To go across the sea, is to be forgotten. I wish though, for you to remember me," the Elf said handing me his Elvish dagger. "May this help you in you journey" the Elf said before he left me sitting near the burning fire that made my tears glow red. 

Elves are amazing creatures, they know so much that it is almost impossible to feel smart around them. Beautiful in nature, Elves have the amazing ability to touch the heart and soul of all living things. They, though, aren't very often seen, and they very rarely give advise. Eldar was different though, he was a great friend. In the months that I trained with him, he never grew impatient with me. He would offer all sorts of advise, and comforting words. I felt bad though, since Eldar wasn't his real name, it was the name of the West-elves, his people. He told me his name once, but I couldn't say it, that was when he told me to call him Eldar. I remember him now, as I look down at the Elvish dagger. "Thank you so much!" I yell after him, but if he heard me, I do not know.

The next day, I was busy working on making some arrows, a useful skill that Eldar had taught me my first week of training, when I heard a horn in the distance. I paused, putting down my sticks and the Elvish dagger, as I strained to hear more. The horn blowing wasn't uncommon, I had heard them often before. But it just wasn't something that Hobbits did. I had gotten back to my work when another horn-call was heard. This one though, was more powerful and clear. Its sound filled the air, making me stop what I was doing completely. I was deeply moved by the sound, and had the urge to dash towards it, when the sound of the horn changed to a more familiar sound, it was the Horn-cry of Buckland. Instantly I grabbed my weapons, and took off toward the sound. The Horn-cry of Buckland could only mean one thing, there was something wrong. 

When I got to Hobbiton, I felt the death and destruction everywhere, as though I was once again surrounded by the darkened water of the Brandywine River. The trees were cut down, and the Hobbit holes were dug up, and replaced by ugly bare buildings. The change was painful to look at, and for the moment, all I could do was stare at my beloved land. "I should have been here to stop this," I thought feeling guilty. "I will fix this, I promise I will get back at the people who destroyed this innocent land," I vowed as my hands curled into a tight fist. 

"Common, Merry needs some more Hobbits at the bank," a voice said from behind me, as a hand touched my shoulder. I turned around, on my guard, glaring at the unfamiliar Hobbit that now stood nervously in front of me. "Mindy?" the Hobbit asked looking at me strangely. I let out a startled gasp as I realized who the Hobbit was. "Pippin?" I said with a look of complete shock on my face. Pippin looked at me with certainty in his face, as he laughed amused. "I'm sorry Mindy, I thought you were a guy, but you can't really blame me," Pippin said pointing at the boyish clothing I was wearing. I blushed slightly as I fiddled uneasily with my shirt. Eldar had warned me that there would be a great change in Frodo and his companions, but I wasn't expecting to see this big of a change. Pippin had grown to be the tallest Hobbit I have ever seen, and as I stared at him, I suddenly felt small and insignificant. "Pippin, I… what happened… you look so different," I stammered. Pippin smiled at me as he took my hand. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Pippin said as he started to lead me to Farmer Cotton's home. 

"Pippin, why are we going away from the battle?" I asked suddenly feeling insulted. "I'm only trying to bring you to a safe place," Pippin said not understanding my anger. "Thanks for the concern, but I don't need it. If there is to be a battle, then I'm not going to run from it," I said breaking out of Pippin's grip. Pippin looked at me hurt, as I glared at him. I felt bad for being so mean, I knew Pippin was only doing this because he cares, but he was robbing me of my chance to prove to myself that I too was worthy of helping the ring bearer. "Don't be stupid Mindy," Pippin said grabbing my hand firmly, "You can't help. You'll only get hurt," he said full of certainty. I looked at him with a pained expression on my face as he roughly began to drag me toward the farm house. "No Pippin! I want to help!" I screamed fighting against his grip desperately. Pippin stopped suddenly as I drew my Elvish blade. He looked at me suddenly full of understanding, as he loosened his grip. Not hesitating, I pulled my hand away, and took off down the road.

I had no idea what had caused Pippin to let me go, all I could do was guess. Maybe he felt that I too was different, or maybe the Elvish blade showed that I was serious about the battle, but whatever the reason, I was glad that I was being allowed to join the battle. 

I stood near the top of the bank, watching as the ruffians walked in between the hedges. A few Hobbits pushed some wagons into the path behind, blocking all means of escape. "Well you have walked into a trap," I heard Merry say. I turned to look toward him, only to feel the same amazement I had felt when I saw Pippin. Merry too had changed, he too was taller, and stronger, but mostly, Merry seemed to have become a great leader. "Your fellows from Hobbiton did the same, and one is dead and the rest are prisoners. Lay down your weapons! Then go back twenty paces and sit down. Any who try to break out will be shot" Merry said, as I pulled out my bow and arrows. I watched as a few of them started to obey Merry, but they were set on by their fellows. I made a note to try not to kill those people if I can. In a second, some of the ruffians charged at the wagons. Six of them were shot, but the rest of them broke their way past the wagons, killing two Hobbits in the process. I watched the brutality of the battle, unsure of why I could not shoot at the escaping ruffians. I knew I could have easily killed them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My arms lowered as I watched as one of the ruffians slowly died. His eyes starring lifelessly up at the sky. 

"Mindy look out!" I heard a voice yell out to me. I pulled my eyes away from the dead man, only to see that the remaining ruffians were charging up the bank, in a desperate attempt to break away. And towering towards me was a ruffian with murder in his eyes. I watched terrified as the ruffian raised his sword. I saw Pippin in the distance shoot an arrow at the man. The man stumbled, but continued to charge at me with a look of pure revenge. He didn't care that he had an arrow sticking out of his chest, or that he was soaking in blood, all he cared about was killing me. "Mindy!" Pippin yelled racing toward me, but I knew he wouldn't be able to reach me in time. I dropped my bow and reached for my Elvish dagger. "God help me," I whispered as I held the dagger in my trembling hand. "Fight Mindy! Fight!" I heard a voice yell at me. A voice that sounded so soft and kind, and so out of place in a battle. It was the voice I had been longing to hear for fourteen months, and in my uncertainty of killing, it was the only thing that could prepare me for what I was going to do. 

My hand steadied, and my eyes stared forward at the man who was hovering above me. Not thinking about what to do next, I allowed my instinct to take over. Moving in the graceful and almost dance like movement of the Elves, I found myself equal to my opponent. I fought the man until to my relief, Merry took over the fight. 

I collapsed onto my knees as I let the dagger fall to the ground. Frodo and Pippin came toward me with worried expressions on their faces, as I felt Pippin pull me toward him. "It's over, your safe." Pippin said softly into my ear, as Frodo looked deeply into my eyes. "You fight like an Elf," Frodo said smiling. "I know," I said smiling back at him as I slowly got to my feet. Looking over Pippin's shoulder, I watched as the ruffian fell to the ground. "Is he dead?" I asked looking down at the man I had just fought. "Yes," Pippin said still a little worried. "It is a shame that he had to die. They all are just like us, really. They just chose a different way of life," I said picking up my dagger and putting it away. "Pippin, common it's not over yet!" Merry demanded, nodding a short greeting my way. "But…" Pippin said looking at me still full of concern. "Go!" I said looking at him hard, "They need your help." Pippin looked at the battle with a torn expression on his face. "Pippin!" Merry said more desperately as more Hobbit cries of pain filled the air. "Listen Pippin, I did what I needed to do, the rest of the battle, I'll leave to the rest of you," I said calmly, giving Pippin a reassuring smile. Pippin looked at the battle again before sighing in defeat, without another word, Merry and Pippin headed toward the places that needed them the most. 

I smiled as I watched Pippin go, "He really has grown up, that most have been some battle you guys fought in," I said turning to Frodo. "Any battle can make a person change, for better or for worse," Frodo said covering his right hand with his left, but not before I saw the damaged hand. "Frodo…no! Your…your hand," I gasped looking at the place where his ring finger should have been. Frodo lowered his face to the ground, losing the sense of authority he had when around the other Hobbits. "How'd it happen?" I asked coming close to him, and taking his right hand into my own. Frodo looked at me full of regret as I felt some of my tears splash onto our hands. "Was it…was it because of the…the ring?" I asked unable to hold back the hatred and sadness I was feeling any longer. "So you know about the ring," Frodo said in a shaky voice, "I was hoping that you would never have to know about such an evil thing," Frodo said lightly touching my check with his uninjured hand. "Yes I know about the ring, I wanted to help you destroy it, but you left before I could…" I tried to explain when I felt Frodo move uncomfortable. "I know we always promised to share an adventure together, but it was before I knew what a real adventure was like. Mindy, you…" Frodo started, but I already knew what he was going to say. Not letting him finish, I threw my arms around his neck. "I only wanted to help," I said before I took off toward the forest, not looking back to see what Frodo's reaction would be. 

I watched as the battle ended from a branch in a tree near by, but my thoughts were not on the battle, but on Frodo and the ring. What had happened, all of the others that went with him, had returned looking stronger and happy, but Frodo seemed weaker and sadder then I have ever seen before. "Damn you Gandalf and Bilbo for doing this to him. Frodo deserves to be happy, but how can he now?" I asked silently with my head bowed. "Oh Frodo, I would have protected you with my life. I would have done anything to keep you safe," I said slowly climbing out of the tree, and following the band of Hobbits that were making their way to Bag End.

By the time we got to Bag End, the full blow of what the ruffians had done hit us hard. I heard as Sam cursed silently under his breath, while Frodo wore a look of sadness and regret. I stood out with the other Hobbit's as Frodo and his companion's entered Bag End. "Where is that miserable Lotho hiding?" I heard Merry say from the inside. "This is worse than Mordor. Much worse in a way. It comes home to you, as they say; because it is home, and you remember it before it was all ruined," Sam said in an angrier voice then earlier. "Yes this is Mordor, just one of its works. Saruman was doing its work all the time, even when he thought he was working for himself. And the same with those that Saruman tricked, like Lotho," Frodo said sadly, but I knew that their was a hidden meaning in his words, that the other Hobbits could not understand. Frodo knew what was going on, and even though I did not know who Saruman was, I knew by Frodo's words that Saruman had something to do with the destruction. "Let's get out! If I had known all the mischief he had caused, I should have stuffed my pouch down Saruman's throat," Merry said harshly as a new voice was heard. "No doubt, no doubt! But you did not, and so I am able to welcome you home," the voice said as an old man appeared at the door looking like Gandalf's evil twin. 

Saruman was harsh and cruel in his words, but not once did Frodo flinch from the harshness of the ex-wizard. The Hobbits nearby fingered their weapons, waiting for Frodo to give the okay. "He deserves a painful death," a Hobbit nearby me said as Saruman expressed his pleasure toward the destruction he had caused. "Well, if that is what you find pleasure in, I pity you. It will be a pleasure of memory only, I fear. Go at once and never return!" Frodo said looking at Saruman with an unreadable expression on his face. "Don't let him go! Kill him! He's a villain and a murderer. Kill him!" a Hobbit near by yelled. Saruman laughed harshly as he looked at the Hobbit that had cried out. "Kill him, if you think there are enough of you, my brave Hobbits! But do not think that when I lost all my goods I lost all my power! Whoever strikes me shall be accursed. And if my blood stains the Shire, it shall wither and never again be healed" Saruman said looking at us with a dark look of madness. I watched as the Hobbits moved away from Saruman, losing all the bravery they had minutes before. But Frodo stood his ground, looking at Saruman fearlessly. "Do not believe him! He has lost all power, save his voice that can still daunt you and deceive you, if you let it. But I will not have him slain. It is useless to meet revenge with revenge: it will heal nothing. Go Saruman, by the speediest way!" Frodo ordered. Saruman stood, calling his servant to him. I watched as Saruman slowly began to walk away. I couldn't help but feel that Saruman was giving up too easily, and as I watched Saruman pass close to Frodo, I glimpsed a knife in his hand. Before I could do anything, Saruman stabbed swiftly. I closed my eyes, expecting to hear a cry of pain. What I heard was metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes, and saw a broken knife. 

Sam leaped forward crying out angrily as he flung the tall man to the ground. "No Sam!" Frodo said getting to his feet, and looking at Sam with a stern expression on his face. "Do not kill him even now. For he has not hurt me. And in any case I do not wish him to be slain in this evil mood. He was great once, of a noble kind that we should not dare to raise our hands against. He is fallen, and his cure is beyond us; but I would still spare him, in the hope that he may find it," I heard Frodo say. I looked at him, as though he were a complete stranger. He sounded so grown up, and wise. Frodo sounded more like an Elf then a Hobbit, and though it may seem like a great accomplishment, I wasn't quit so sure. 

Saruman got to his feet, looking at Frodo with hate and respect. "You have grown, Halfling. Yes, you have grown very much. You are wise, and cruel. You have robbed my revenge of sweetness, and now I must go hence in bitterness, in debt to your mercy. I hate it and you! Well, I go and I will trouble you no more. But do not expect me to wish you health and long life. You will have neither. But that is not my doing. I merely foretell," Saruman said as he turned away from Frodo. Frodo stared at Saruman with blank expression on his face. It was almost as though Saruman's words meant nothing, or Frodo already knew. Again I turned away from the scene with a hurt look, "What happened in your journey? Why do you still suffer?" I wondered as Saruman was killed by his own servant.

The cleaning of the Shire took place immediately. The very next day, Frodo went and freed all the people who had been taken prisoner by Saruman. And then the restoring of the Shire's beauty began. Sam was the head of this, and would journey all over the Shire to accomplish this. It was because of this, that Sam was not around when Frodo fell ill. It was early on the morning of March 15th, that Farmer Cotton came to me. He told me that Frodo was laying in bed clutching a white gem, and that he kept on mumbling about something. 

I was at Frodo's side in an instant. "Frodo it's me, Mindy," I said coming over to his bedside. I looked at his pale sickly face as he turned toward me. "It is gone for ever, and now all is dark and empty," Frodo said looking at me fearfully. "It is gone for ever..." he said again clutching the white ring around his neck desperately. "Frodo, it is all right. Nothing can hurt you anymore," I said putting my hand on his face. "All is dark and empty," Frodo continued as though he hadn't heard a word I had said. I looked at him deep in thought before I decided what to do. It had to be something to do with the ring, which would mean that a Hobbit couldn't really help him. "Frodo, _Mornie alantie_," I said sighing in relief when I saw the understanding look on his face. "Darkness has fallen," Frodo said understanding my words completely. I smiled at him as he laid down calmly, and fell asleep.

By the time Sam had returned, Frodo had recovered completely, and didn't speak of his illness. Feeling that my job was done, I returned to Buckland, were I tried to settle down. Frodo was home, he was safe, but I couldn't help but worry about him constantly. At least when I was in Buckland, it was easy to get information out of Merry and Pippin about their adventure. I learned a lot about them, but even though I knew about the ring, Merry and Pippin chose to avoid that topic. I found it was hard to get any information about Frodo's part of the journey. All that Merry and Pippin would mention was Frodo had saved the whole world. The full detail about Frodo's journey remained a mystery. Merry and Pippin's journey though, was told as a favorite bedtime story. Their part in the war was so well known, that I got to the point that I could make an accurate timeline of their doings. 

Spring came, and Sam and Rose Cotton were planning on getting married. Pippin showed up at my door all excited about the news, and asked me if I would like to tag along with him and Merry. I smiled at him amused as I realized that I would be able to talk to Frodo again.

Sam's wedding was without a doubt the most beautiful wedding that has ever taken place in the Shire. Frodo had spent days planning the wedding, and had created it to be more Elvish then anything. Every guest showed up with a look of wonder on their faces as they looked at the richly decorated garden. "Man Frodo, you over did yourself this time," Pippin said as he ran to give Frodo a friendly hug. "Thanks," Frodo said as he turned to look over my way. "I'm glad you came Mindy, I wanted to talk to you," Frodo said looking at me seriously. "All right," I said not sure if I was worried or happy. I gave Pippin a sheepish smile as I followed Frodo into Bag End. 

Frodo led me silently to the study, were he sat, gesturing for me to do the same. I sat down nervously, looking out toward the garden, were the voices of excited guests could be heard. "Mindy," Frodo said as I turned to look at him. "I understand that you took care of me when I had fallen ill at Farmer Cotton's home," Frodo said looking at me carefully. I looked at him unsure of what the whole thing was about, but I tried to hide it. "I admit that I have very little memory of that day, but I do remember one thing. Mindy, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Frodo asked speaking more softly then before. "What is it?" I asked fiddling with my dress nervously. Frodo looked at me hard for a second before he got off the chair, and kneeled down in front of me. "Mindy, _Manan elye etavanne, Norie i melanelye?_" Frodo asked as I stared at him shocked. "I...I never left the Shire," I stammered getting a confused look from Frodo. "If you never left, how did you learn the way of the Elves?" Frodo asked starring at me in wonder. "Well, an Elf named Eldar trained me in the forest of the Shire, but we never left the Shire," I said seeing an understanding look on Frodo's face. "Eldar, the lone Elf. Yes, I remember him. I used to hike into the forests of the Shire to see him when I needed advise. He was, for awhile, a parent figure for me. How's he doing?" Frodo asked standing up and stretching. "He left for the Grey Havens shortly before you returned," I said watching as Frodo's face fell. "The Grey Havens..." Frodo said falling into a trance. "Frodo are you all right?" I asked concerned as he looked outside with a distant look on his face. "Yes, I'm all right. Let us go now, the wedding is about to begin," Frodo said turning back toward me, and smiling reassuringly. 

During the wedding ceremony, I found myself dancing with Pippin. The other girls around me gave me envious looks. Ever since Merry and Pippin had returned, they had become very popular, while Frodo and Sam normally tried to stay off to the side. It felt weird being with Pippin instead of Frodo. It had always seemed so natural when I was with Frodo, that I found myself looking for him. Finally during one of the slow songs, Frodo came toward Pippin and whispered something to him. Pippin nodded as he shoved Frodo toward me. I bowed as he held out his hand. Trying not to flinch, I grabbed a hold of his injured hand, and we began to move gracefully across the dance floor. "Mindy," Frodo said softly in my ear. "Hmm?" I said closing my eyes comfortingly. "I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you, you're a great friend. The greatest, but I'm afraid that that is all you can ever be," Frodo said as I opened my eyes and stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?" I asked fighting the sick feeling in my gut. Frodo looked at me with a hurt feeling on his face as we stopped moving completely. "I know how you feel, but it will only hurt you more if I didn't stop this now. Time is short, and for reasons that I cannot explain, I'm afraid that it would be too hard for us to part when the time comes," Frodo said starring at me with a look of emptiness. "Time may be short, but I would rather spend a short time of pure happiness, then to never feel it," I said as the Hobbits around us stopped their merrymaking to watch us. "You will feel the happiness you so desire, but it wont be with me," Frodo said looking at the other Hobbits nervously. "I'm only happy when I'm with you. Frodo open your eyes! I know the purity and greatness of your heart. Don't push me away!" I said unable to hold back my tears any longer. "Mindy, look at me. I'm injured beyond any hope of recovery. I can't continue living as though I am unchanged. I can never go back to the Hobbit that you fell in love with. I have been hurt more deeply then the wound you can see on my hand. It will haunt me forever, and not even you can ease this pain. Time is shorter then you think. It is what happens when one chooses the task of..." Frodo said as Sam and Merry approached him, stopping him before he could say any more. Pippin came toward me wearing a look of discomfort as the Hobbits around us began mumbling under their breaths. Frodo looked at me with a torn expression on his face. Finally he took my hand into his, and kissed it tenderly. "May the light of _Earendil _always shine upon you, fair maiden of the Shire," Frodo said grabbing a hold of my hand with his other. He squeezed my hand softly as I clutched his. Then smiling sadly he pulled away, and headed toward his home. I felt Pippin grab a hold of my shoulder as I turned my hand around, wondering what it was that Frodo had slipped into it. I heard Pippin give a small gasp as he saw the brooch of an Elven-cloak in my hand.

The months passed, and for the most part, I have seen very little of Frodo. Most of the time I stayed with Merry and Pippin, but Merry seemed a little uncomfortable. They both seemed confused with Frodo's behavior at the wedding. They both found it amazing that Frodo could give up his Elvish-brooch, a treasured gift among the other Hobbit's that had accompanied him. "I could never part with anything that the Lady had given us," Merry said looking at Pippin in wonder. "I did. Remember, I left it behind when we were captives," Pippin said defensively. "Yeah, but you got it back," Merry pointed out, "If you want my opinion, our dear cousin Frodo has finally lost it. He hasn't done something that stupid since the time at the Prancing Pony." Pippin gave a worried glance my way as I shifted uneasily. "Since when has it been stupid to give something to someone?" Pippin asked. "I wasn't talking about that Pippin! I was talking about how Frodo almost mentioned the Ring!" Merry said as Pippin gave me a worried look. Merry sat down startled as he realized what he had just said. Both starred at me unable to say anything as they waited for my response. I sighed as I stood up. "Honestly. I told you, I already know about the ring. You don't have to hide it from me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Hobbiton tonight. Rosie should be having the baby soon, and I need to help with the delivery. I doubt very much that Sam will be able to handle it on his own. Just do me a favor you two, stop fighting. It's just not right." I said as I left the two of them to finish their little disagreement. 

Sam greeted me, looking much like a wreck. "Don't worry Sam, you'll be a dad soon," I said as I entered Bag End. For the most part, the birth went rather well. "It's a girl," I said holding up the beautiful Hobbit child. Sam nearly burst into tears as he saw his daughter. Rose did very little but smile happily as I placed the child into her arms. I watched the warm scene in front of me with a sad smile on my face. In the corner of my eye, I saw as Frodo watched Sam and Rose embrace. But before I could say anything, he had headed back to the study. As I started to clean up, Sam headed happily toward the study. "Well, Mr. Frodo, I'm in a bit of a fix. Rose and me had settled to call him Frodo, with your leave; but it's not _him_, it's a _her_. Though as pretty a maidchild as any one could hope for, taking after Rose more than me, luckily. So we don't know what to do," I heard Sam say as I strained to hear Frodo's response. "Well, Sam, what's wrong with the old custom's? Choose a flower name like Rose. Half the maidchildren in the Shire are called by such names, and what could be better?" Frodo asked. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Frodo. I've heard some beautiful names on my travels, but I suppose they're a bit too grand for daily wear and tear, as you might say. The Gaffer, he says: 'Make it short, and then you won't have to cut it short before you can use it.' But if it's to be a flower-name, then I don't trouble about the length: it must be a beautiful flower, because, you see, I think she is very beautiful, and is going to be beautifuller still," Sam said proudly. "Well, Sam, what about _elanor_, the sun-star, you remember the little golden flower in the grass of Lothlorien?" Frodo said. "You're right again, Mr. Frodo! That's what I wanted," Sam said happily as he left the study to tell his wife. 

Later that night I entered Frodo's room to check on him. He was hot and sweaty as he tossed and turned. He was fingering the white ring again, but seemed to be struggling hard not to show his pain. "You need me Frodo," I whispered as I wiped his forehead. I stayed at his bedside, as I listened to him mumble words about his adventure. As I stretched, I realized that he had a book laying next to him. I picked it up, and started to read it. It didn't take me long to realize I was reading about Bilbo's adventure years ago, and then Bilbo's hand writing ended, and Frodo's firm flowing script took over. For the rest of the night, I read the red book, forcing myself to memorize every word. As the soft orange morning light began to creep into the world, I finally understood. As I stared at Frodo, his voice seemed to enter my head. "Time is short...I'm injured beyond any hope of recovery...Time is shorter than you think..." I heard his words in my head as though for the first time. "You're leaving us, you're leaving me," I whispered as my tears rolled down my face. "Why?" I asked his sleeping face as I sank to the floor.

I returned to Crickhollow before Frodo woke, and there I spent my time alone. Pippin frequently came over, trying desperately to find out what was wrong, but I couldn't talk to him. It wasn't until Gandalf told him and Merry that Frodo was going to pass across the Sea, that he knew what was wrong. He came to me tearfully as he told me the news. "Mindy, you have to stop him! You're the only one who can," he said looking at me hopefully. "I can't Pippin. I can't save him. God I wish I could, but I can't. No matter how much I love him, it wont be able to heal him. The ring has taken its revenge. Frodo will never be free from it, and neither will I," I said lowering my head. "But he's leaving!" Pippin said wiping his eyes. "I know, but if I go, it will only be harder on him," I said watching as Merry rode toward Pippin with the same look of grief on his face. "We'll miss him, if we don't go now," Merry said as he pulled two ponies behind him. "Common Mindy! Lets go!" Pippin said mounting his pony. I stayed there staring at the ground. "Mindy?" Merry asked looking at me with concern. "I cannot go. Please understand. If I go, it will only make things worse. He'll understand. Now go you two!" I commanded. The two of them looked at me hesitantly before they took off. I waited until they were out of sight before I mounted my pony, and began to follow.

By the time I got there, Frodo was boarding the ship. I had the urge to go after him, to shout at him to stop, but I knew it was greedy of me, so I stayed hidden from view as the ship started to sail away. For awhile Sam, Merry and Pippin stared at the sea silently as the ship disappeared in the distance, then they turned and slowly began to head home. When they too disappeared in the distance, I headed toward the sea. The waves touched my feet, as I stared forward with an empty feeling inside of me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had started running into the salty water. My heart was screaming "Follow him!", but my head was telling me that it was too late. Waist deep in the freezing water, I stopped, and allowed the waves to sway me back and forth. Finally as the world became dark, and stars began to speckle the sky, I looked up toward the Elvish star, _Earendil_. Its light seemed brighter than usual as I stared at it, "May the light of _Earendil_ always shine upon you, fair maiden of the Shire," I heard Frodo's voice say as though he were crying out to me from across the sea. My arms lowered to my side as I felt my tears warm my cheeks. "I love you bearer of the Ring, and I always will!" I screamed as I turned to leave.

****

TBC

****

Ending note: Like I said above, this is not the end of the story yet, and the next part should be out soon, if I get enough positive reviews. The next part is about seven years after The Lord of the Rings book ends, and it is really were the story begins. This chapter was really just an introduction to my character Mindy. Now, if you have anything to say about the story, please hit the review button, I really don't care what you say, just as long as you have a good reason for saying it. That means that I'll even accept flames. And thanks again for reading my story.

  



	2. The Ring

****

The Ring That Binds

Authors Note: This is actually the beginning of the story, but there are a few changes from the introduction. The biggest change is I've changed the story from first person to third. There are many reasons for this. First, I'm more used to third person, but did the introduction in first person so you'll be able to know what Mindy is thinking, and all of her views. It is essential that you guys know Mindy's background because she is the main character, and if you don't like her, I would love to hear some suggestions. And the second reason that the story is written in third person is because the plot gets a little too complex to be written in only one point of view. Too many things will be missed or unexplained. Well here is my Lord of the Rings fanfiction, and I would love any suggestions or comments. And for all of you who don't know, I do not own Lord of the Rings, the only thing that is mine is Mindy. So enjoy, and please review. 

****

Part Two: The Ring 

Life, an endless line, or a repeating circle. No matter how hard one tries to rid the world of evil, evil finds a way to survive. Even as the one ring was destroyed in the fires that had created it, Sauron, dark lord of Mordor, released what was left of his power into a replacement ring. His dark realm fell, and to all the free people of Middle Earth, victory was achieved, a dark shadow seemed to have passed from this world. 

For six years the dark lord's powers grew within the ring, until enough power was gathered to raise another dark army. After a year of dark planning, the dark lord had resurfaced. 

Almost too late, Aragorn, king of men, figured their careless mistake. He marched to Mordor with an army of men, but was quickly consumed by the army of darkness. Knowing what he had to do, Aragorn attacked the fortress where it was rumored that a dark ring lay, gathering more power until it was fit to raise its master. It was there, in the dark tower, where Aragorn was mortally injured. Fear enveloped all of man kind, and they retreated, caring their king away. All would have been lost, but in the confusion of the battle, no one noticed that Aragorn had accomplished what he wanted. Somehow, Aragorn had managed to get the dark ring.

Gondor had the ring, but no guidance, or a ring bearer. No on wanted the ring. The gem that burned with a deadly red glare, struck the wearer with unimaginable fear into the very depth of their hearts. Those that did not become mad from it, said it felt like they were plunged into the dark lord's evil eye, and that all they could see was a bloody blackness that threatened to consume them. Too afraid to use the ring, the only choice that was open was to destroy it, but like the old ring, nothing seemed to damage it. Hearing the cry of his people, Faramir, steward of Gondor, took the task of finding a ring bearer. After taking his leave from Arwen, queen of Gondor, Faramir set off to the Shire with three companions. 

Miles away at the small peaceful Shire, Sam Merry Pippin and Mindy continued their lives unaware of the darkness outside of their home. 

******************************************************************************

It was a quiet afternoon. A soft wind rustled the leaves of the trees, giving a soft puff of coolness to the warmth of the day. A small couple lay under a great tree, and to all appearance they seemed to have fallen asleep. The girl was slender and almost delicate looking. Her dark brown curly hair was pulled back into a tight braid, showing off the features of her face perfectly. The boy had a small childlike smile on his face, as he wrapped his arms around the girl. He was much more taller then the girl, and seemed to hover over her, but his strong muscular body looked harmless and safe. To all people, the couple looked normal, except for their feet. The top of their feet were covered in hair, which served as protection for the barefooted creatures. They were the Hobbits that the legends spoke about. It was the cousin of the boy that had taken the task of ring bearer seven years ago, and had with great loss of his own, destroyed the ring, and had saved Middle Earth from a great evil. But he was wounded beyond hope of ever being cured. So two years after the fall of the dark lord, he sailed across the sea to the Grey Havens. The girl had given her heart to him, but that heart was broken when Frodo sailed away to the Grey Heavens. After months of depression, she learned to move on. At the beginning she had felt that she could never love again, but soon Pippin began to grow on her, and she tried to go out with him. At first their dates were more like training sessions, where Pippin's experience in a battle field helped Mindy's fighting ability, and Mindy would help Pippin's swimming and climbing abilities. As the months passed, Mindy's and Pippin's relationship began to deepen, and they would often just sit under a tree munching on some food enjoying each other's company. 

Mindy sighed in content as she nuzzled closer to Pippin. Pippin smiled down lovingly at the girl as he lowered his head till his mouth brushed softly against the girl's ear. "Mindy, will you marry me?" Pippin whispered softly into her ear. "Mindy?" Pippin asked when he got no response, wondering if she even heard him. Mindy closed her eyes as she thought desperately on how to respond. She loved him, but the truth was she still loved the one that was lost to her. She wanted nothing more then to be with the bearer of the ring. She would have died for him, she had changed her whole life style to make herself more available to help him, but most of all she had loved him more than anything. But he was gone, and she was forced to accept it. Now she had someone who loved her deeply, and had always been there for her. But to accept the proposal meant that she would have to give up Frodo forever, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to do that yet. "I'm sorry Mindy, I..." Pippin said defeated when she didn't answer. "No Pippin, don't be sorry. I'm flattered, and would love to be your bride," Mindy said turning to look at Pippin with her bright blue eyes. "I was just startled by your sudden proposal," Mindy said noticing the unconvinced look on Pippin's face. Pippin's face broke into a bright grin. "Great! It will be the best wedding ever! You have made me the happiest Hobbit that ever lived," Pippin said childishly as he carefully put a gold ring onto Mindy's finger. Mindy smiled at him as he quickly began gathering their weapons that they had been practicing with before they had settled down under the tree. While Pippin was busy, Mindy stared down at the ring with a worried look on her face. "I'm now bond by you. I hope more than anything that I have not made a mistake," Mindy mumbled as she looked deeply into the crystal that lay sparkling in the sun light.

It was beginning to darken by the time the couple reached Crickhollow. The first thing that they noticed when they reached the Hobbit hole that the couple shared with Merry Brandybuck, was the outlandish wagon that was parked near the garden face. "Expecting somebody?" Mindy asked jokingly as Pippin began heading toward his home a little faster. "It's about time you got back," Merry said opening the door with a grave expression on his face. "What's going on?" Pippin asked as he placed his hiking pack down in the hallway. "Lord Faramir is here, and its important, so wash up quickly," Merry said as he helped Mindy put the weapons away. Mindy and Pippin exchanged confused looks as they headed off toward their rooms. 

By the time the couple entered the living room, Merry was deep in conversation with a tall kingly looking man. The group looked up suddenly as the two Hobbits entered the room. "What is going on?" Pippin asked sitting down at ease among the strange outlanders. Mindy stood starring at the group with an uneasy look on her face as she carefully studied the group. There was a dwarf, an Elf, a blond fierce looking woman, and a strong kind looking man. From what Mindy knew about Frodo's adventure, the Elf and dwarf were probably Legolas and Gimli, companions in the fellowship of the ring. The man was already identified as Faramir, steward of Gondor, which meant that the woman at his side was probably his wife, Eowyn. "Faramir is here because he needs our help," Merry said as Mindy took a seat between the two Hobbits. "Who is she?" Gimli asked before any more information could be given. "This is my fiancé, and she knows about everything," Pippin said coming to Mindy's defense. Merry looked at the two startled, but did not say anything. Faramir looked carefully at Mindy, before he turned toward Pippin. "It's good to see you again, but I'm afraid that this visit is not for pleasure," Faramir said pausing before he continued. "I have already visited Sam, and he has offered all the help he could, but the task that I was appointed has not been finished yet," Faramir continued. "There is a task that most be done, but before that can be accomplished, you most know what is going on," Faramir said shifting uneasily. "Go on," Pippin said looking at Faramir patiently. "I'll make it brief. Pippin, Sauron has returned," Faramir said as the Hobbits became uneasily silent. "How?" Merry gasped horrified. "From what we have figured out, Sauron had created another ring in secret. He had feared that his other ring would be used against him, and that he might be defeated. To ensure that he wouldn't be completely destroyed, Sauron had created this ring, so that at the time of his defeat he would be able to transfer all of his power into the ring. When Frodo had claimed the ring at Mt. Doom, the dark lord transferred all that he could into the new ring. This made it so that he was able to survive, even when Frodo destroyed the ring. For six years, Sauron gathered energy, until he was fit to rise again as a blind blackened figure. He has been for a year, secretly creating a new dark army, and that was when Lord Aragorn first heard the rumor that the darkness had risen again. He went to Mordor, and tried to destroy the darkness while it was still weak, but Sauron's forces was stronger then what we had counted on. Aragorn had gotten the ring, but was injured in the battle. I carried my king away, not noticing the ring until it was too late," Faramir said pulling out a black box. "It is in here that the accursed ring lies. No one can bear it without going mad. We are desperate, we need a ring bearer. That is why we have traveled here. I have come to see if one of you halflings will take the task," Faramir said looking from Merry to Pippin. Both of them turned away from the box, with a look horror on their faces. "Why don't you take the task yourself?" Mindy asked unable to handle the tension. "I dare not even look at it. If it was not for this Elvish box that the Lady Arwen had created, I would not have been able to carry it here," Faramir said with a haunted look on his face. "I'm afraid I do not understand, you brought it this far, why wont you carry it any further?" Mindy asked looking at the box with wonder. "The box may be able to contain the darkness with its Elvish magic, but that power will not work near or in Mordor. It is there that the this ring must be destroyed, for the dark lord is not stupid, he created this ring to be more powerful then the last," Faramir said studying the Hobbit girl. Mindy looked around the room at all of the faces both new and familiar to her, and then back at Faramir. "And what will you do when no one accepts the task?" Mindy asked looking at Faramir closely, "I assume since you came here, that Sam refused it," Mindy said looking back down at the black box. "You are right, Sam refused the task, and if no one accepts it, then Gondor will be forced to fight with no hope," Faramir said sadly. "If that is the case, then I will take it," Mindy started to say before Pippin stood up and pulled Mindy up to him. "No Mindy, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Pippin said ignoring the startled glances the group was giving them. "Neither did Frodo," Mindy replied looking at Pippin challengingly. "No, Pippin is right Mindy. We cannot allow you take on such a task. There is still one more option left," Legolas said looking at the Hobbit girl with a smile of respect. "No matter how brave and honorable your offer is, it is not possible for you. You are strong hearted, but you have never felt the powers of Mordor. With the speed that the darkness has been increasing, the ring would quickly consume you," Faramir said as Mindy slumped down into her seat defeated. "Then what is to be done, for I will not take the ring?" Merry asked looking at Pippin. "And you Pippin, will you take the task?" Faramir said looking at the Hobbit with love and pity. "I fear it too much, I can not accept it," Pippin said lowering his head. "Very well then, we will wait for Legolas to go across the sea. I pray that the wise Elves, that passed out of this world, will listen to our plea," Faramir said as Legolas got lightly to his feet. 

The salty air brought back the painful memories of years ago. It was at this very place that the Hobbits were forced to say goodbye to their friend five years ago. Legolas smiled at the group reassuringly, "I shall be back soon. I will not falter, for I know how desperate the situation is. Have hope Faramir, I'm sure that someone will listen to our plea," Legolas said as he boarded the small ship he had made. "May the sea be kind to you, friend," Gimli said unable to hide his concern for his friend. Legolas looked at the dwarf amused before he set sail. 

The group spent the next few days trying to figure out what their next move would be. No matter how hopeful the group tried to be, the days of just waiting were getting the best of them. Finally, after a week, a white ship appeared in the distance. New hope entered the group as the gigantic ship slowly glided toward the shore. "It looks like Legolas managed to bring back some help after all," Faramir said smiling in relief. "I knew he would," Gimli said proudly as the Hobbits rushed toward the sea childishly. "He did it!" Mindy yelled throwing herself into Pippin's arms. Pippin held the girl closely, feeling happier then he ever thought he would be at this place. "So who do you think he managed bring?" Mindy asked pulling away. "I hope he brought old Gandalf. In fact I'm pretty sure Gandalf will come, he has always been very concerned with us, I can't imagine him abandoning us now," Merry said eagerly awaiting the arrival of the ship. 

A white ramp was lowered to the ground, and almost instantly Legolas bounded down the ramp. He landed softly on the ground, smiling proudly, "I told you they would listen," he said looking at Faramir triumphantly. "I never should have doubted the word of an Elf," Faramir said grabbing a hold of his wife's hand. "So who did you bring?" Pippin said heading toward the Elf. "Wait and see," Legolas said teasingly. The group quieted as a figure slowly approached the ramp. "Gandalf!" Merry yelled as he and Pippin ran up to greet the old wizard. "Hello, hello," Gandalf said hugging the two Hobbits lovingly. "And who is she?" Gandalf said standing up and gesturing toward Mindy. "She's my fiancé," Pippin said proudly. Gandalf looked at Pippin with amusement twinkling in his kind eyes. "Is that so?" Gandalf said walking down the ramp toward the Hobbit girl, followed closely by Merry and Pippin. "I'm Gandalf the Grey, and you are?" Gandalf said kneeling so he was eye level with the Hobbit girl. "My name is Mindy Brandybuck, and I'm honored to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Mindy said wondering why she wasn't more nervous. "Is that so, well, I've heard a lot about you too. That is if you are the same Hobbit that trained with an Elf in the forests of the Shire," Gandalf said studying her carefully. "I am," Mindy said looking at the wizard in wonder. The wizard smiled at her softly as he stood, and headed toward Gimli and Legolas. Mindy watched the wizard confused as she let her mind wander. It wasn't until a soft hand touched her shoulder, that she brought her attention back to the last person who was getting off the ship. Her heart skipped a beat as the figure came into view. "It can't be," Mindy gasped as she felt her eyes water. A hush fell over the group as the figure slowly began to descend down the ramp. "No, not now, I can't go through it again," Mindy thought as the figure headed straight toward her. 

****


	3. Returning Home

****

The Ring That Binds

Author's Note: Well, here is the second part, and I'm so sorry that the story seems so boring at this point. I needed to give all the information, so that it will be a little bit more believable. The story will get more exciting, but until then, please bare with me. I was also wondering if you guys caught the reason why this story is titled The Ring That Binds. I tried to throw some hints out, but I'm not sure if it was clear. The full meaning will be made more clear as the story develops, but I wanted a title that had some meaning, and am not quit so sure if I have succeeded. And we are all tired of hearing this, but I don't own the Lord of the Rings, the only thing that is mine is Mindy. And also, please give me any advice, or comments. I'll even except flames. Just review. Please. I also have to apologize about the whole review thing, this is the very first fanfic I have every put on the internet, and for some reason, I was told that the story wasn't allowing people to review, unless they login, or something like that. I hope that I fixed that problem, because I really do feel bad, asking for reviews, and then having a stupid note come up, saying that I only except signed reviews. So I am so sorry for all of you who tried to review, but couldn't, and I really hope that the thing is working now, but if it isn't, please e-mail me at FireBird9900@aol.com. So to make up for my mistake, I decided to post this chapter a little sooner then intended. Enjoy, and if you can, please review.

****

Part Three: Returning Home

The cool ocean breeze, full of moisture in the morning light, shone with small rays of rainbows. A cool breeze swept across the water, causing a small shimmering noise sounding much like a row of small bells swinging in a song. But the beauty of the day did not help the feeling that had overcome the small group of people. The Elves on the ship waited patiently as a small figure cautiously walked toward the group that was waiting on the ground. The small person headed toward a small girl who stared at him in utter disbelief; nobody dared to break the silence, fearing that with a single unwanted noise, the small person would disappear. Finally the Elves on the ship broke the silence as their clear musical voices said their farewell's. In a moment the great white ship started to move away, leaving behind the three people it had carried across the sea. Still the group of people remained silent, until an old man cleared his throat. "Common, we should get back to Hobbiton, and discuss our next move," the old man said as the others nodded. "Here, I believe this belongs to you, ring bearer," the small Hobbit girl said as she pulled out a box from a pack on her side. "Thank you Mindy," a clear almost Elvish voice replied as a maimed hand reached out for the box. 

The journey through the Shire was spent in silence, as the travelers spent their time taking in the scenery. "My, the Shire looks great," Gandalf said, as a small twinkle reflected in his eyes. "Yes, Sam has continued to care for the Shire in the spring, and he used his gift from the Lady to help heal the Shire after Saruman tried to destroy it. So now we have a land that is almost Elvish," Mindy said smiling proudly as Legolas laughed in his clear musical voice. "It's a little more Elvish then you may think. The Lady was very gracious in her gift, very few lands are blessed in the sand of her realm," Legolas said as the Hobbit's began to move uncomfortable. The ring bearer looked at them confused as they avoided the Elf's eyes. "Why do you act so guilty," the ring bearer asked making eye contact with the other Hobbit's for the first time. For a second the ring bearer feared that they weren't going to answer, but soon the girl Hobbit answered with a bitterness that confused all her companions. "Frodo, we don't deserve such a beautiful land. Sam never should have shared his gift with such a selfish race," Mindy said turning away as Gandalf gave her a dirty look. "It was not your choice on how the gift was used. Sam chose to share it with the other Hobbits," Gandalf said sternly as Mindy shook her head in annoyance. "Why do you think this Mindy?" Frodo asked softly as the girl turned away and gazed up toward the sky. "You know, ever since you left to meet the Elves, no one even noticed that you had gone. They never showed any interest in what you did, so why should they enjoy something that you and the rest of the Fellowship had suffered to save," Mindy said getting a disgusted look from everyone except the Hobbits. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so bitter, I know it is the innocence of the little people that is so important, and with innocence come ignorance, I just can't help but wonder if the beauty of the Elves are meant for Hobbits," Mindy said noticing the disagreeing looks that the others were giving her. "Mindy, are you alright?" Pippin asked looking at his fiancé concerned, he knew when she was depressed, and knew that most of the time the cause of her grief was Frodo. "We're almost there," Mindy said looking up toward one of the Hobbit holes, trying to do anything but answer Pippin's question. Pippin only nodded his head in understanding, if she didn't want to talk to him, there was nothing he could do but let it be for the moment. 

"Mr. Frodo!" a voice yelled as a plump Hobbit ran out of the hole that was Bag-End, "And Mr. Gandalf too," Sam said almost in tears as he and Frodo fell into a friendly hug. "I'm so happy you're back Mr. Frodo. I want you to meet my family," Sam said proudly as he led the group into his home, where Rosy waited for them with three young Hobbit children by her side. "You already have met Elanor," Sam said as his five year-old daughter looked at the people shyly from behind her mothers dress. Most of the people were new to her, the only one she knew real well was Mindy, since she was the family nurse, and had delivered all of Sam's kids. Mindy smiled as the girl looked at her and waved a pudgy little hand. Elanor the fair, was one of the few Hobbit children in the Shire to have golden hair, and even at her young age, she had a beauty that set her apart from all other Hobbit maidens. "And this Mr. Frodo is my son. We named him after you, begging your pardon," Sam said embarrassed as he pointed toward his son. Mindy's smile grew even more as she looked from Frodo, and Sam's son. Both of them looked so much alike, both had amazing blue eyes, and soft voices, but unlike the older Frodo, Sam's son was more of a flirt, and Mindy almost always found the boy around her, trying to imitate Pippin's attitude toward her. As annoyed as his parents would get at their son's infatuation with an adult, Mindy and Pippin found it adorable, and treated him a lot like the Frodo that they had lost. But at the moment little Frodo decided to leave Mindy alone as he looked at his adult looking double. "I don't mind Sam," Frodo said smiling as the little boy, much more courageous then his sister, walked toward him inspecting everything about the new Hobbit. "And this is our daughter, Rosy Jr.," Sam said as he pointed to the bundle in his wife's hand. Frodo looked up from the small Hobbit lad to look at Sam's third child. His eyes fogged for a second as he watched Sam and Rosy exchange a loving kiss, but the look passed before he picked up his little look alike. "You are so lucky Sam. It must be great to have a family," Frodo said his gaze falling on Mindy for a brief second, before he turned away. "Yeah," Pippin agreed as his gaze also fell of Mindy, but unlike Frodo, he didn't turn away. A small smile crept across Pippin's face as he thought about his wife to be. "Soon we will be just like Sam and Rosy," Pippin thought not noticing that Mindy was avoiding his gaze. It had always been her dream to start a family, but Mindy couldn't help but notice the longing looks that both Frodo and Pippin had given her. "God I hope I made the right choice," Mindy thought as she felt the cold metal on her finger, pressing into her skin as a constant reminder of her commitment to Pippin. 

Dinner was an enjoyable event, as everyone enjoyed the great meal that Rosy had spent all day preparing. The group began to laugh, and the Hobbits began to act like they did when they were all in their tweens. Sam's son, having begun to feel more comfortable with the new strangers began his usual "flirting" toward Mindy, which left Sam and Rosy a matching color red, and caused everyone to laugh in amusement, especially Gandalf and Frodo. When the meal was finished, and Sam and Rosy had finally managed to get the kids into bed, Gandalf and the other bigger folks went out into the garden to discuss the next course of action. The Hobbits remained inside, where they curled up in the living room for the night. It was planned that the Fellowship would set out early in the morning, and head toward Rivendell, where they hoped to get some more information from Elrond's sons, and also to take a break and relax before they continued the journey. "We are not safe here in the Shire, and would only put the Hobbit's in danger if we stay any longer," Gandalf had said when Sam protested at dinner. But no matter how much Sam wanted Frodo to stay, he knew the old wizard was right. So with no protest, the four Hobbits had gone into the living room, preparing to get one last good nights sleep for awhile. But as the soft breathing from Merry and Pippin filled the room, two Hobbits lay awake starring at each other from across the dark void of night.

Mindy knew Frodo wasn't asleep, she had spent so many nights staring at him through the window, as he slept peacefully. And sometimes she had even entered his room, just so she could rest her head on his chest, and listen to the soft beat of his heart. Yet as she stared across the room, she felt his questioning gaze on her, and again she wondered about her choice to marry Pippin. "Are you nervous?" Frodo asked softly so that he wouldn't wake up his two cousins. "A little. I don't think that Gandalf likes me much," Mindy whispered back just as softly. "I doubt that. He's just a little too intimidating, but he loves all Hobbits. I think we kind of fascinate him," Frodo whispered back as Mindy snorted softly. "So why aren't you going to sleep?" Mindy asked trying to change the conversation. "I'm a little excited. This is the first time I have been in the Shire for years, and I really don't want to spend my only night here sleeping. What I really want is a good drink, and maybe some dancing," Frodo said turning to look outside longingly. "That's a great idea, lets go down to the old bar for awhile. It will be just like the old days," Mindy said cheering up slightly as she began to stand up. Frodo only smiled gratefully as the two Hobbits pulled on their cloaks, and silently slipped outside.

Hobbit's were rumored to be one of the biggest party loving creatures in Middle Earth. Unlike men, Hobbit's didn't go to bars just to get drunk, or to get a little action. And they are easy going creatures, so their parties never got as formal as Elvish parties. They had parties almost every night as a way to meet other Hobbits, and to hear or tell a good story. Plus, Hobbits always treated others as family, so new Hobbits found it easy to unleash their "wilder" side, and were rewarded with amused laughs. But as the two cloak Hobbits entered the small village bar, they were met with silence and odd stares. The moment they had walked in, the other Hobbits knew there was something different. They were both fairly young, but yet they held themselves as though they were of some form of wealth or royalty. The girl was unnaturally strong looking, while the boy was even more unnaturally skinny. But the thing that unnerved most Hobbits was their bright blue eyes that stared deeply at the inhabitants of the room, making them feel a twinge of familiarity. "Gaffer," the girl said as she pulled her hood off, and headed toward the old almost deaf Hobbit that sat comfortably near the small fireplace. "Is that you Mindy dear?" Old Gamgee asked as he welcomed the girl into a fatherly hug. "Gaffer, does Sam know you're out this late?" Mindy asked concerned as she checked over the old Hobbit for any sign of fatigue. "Stop mothering me dear, Sam does enough of that," the Gaffer replied noticing the Hobbit that stood nervously behind Mindy. "Who is this young Hobbit? I know it can't be Master Peregrin Took, he's too small," Mr. Gamgee said looking at the Hobbit carefully. "Hello Gaffer," Frodo said removing his cloak, and kneeling down by the old Hobbit as a form of respect. "Master Baggins! Why bless my soul, I thought you were dead," Mr., Gamgee said as the room became even more quiet. "Just like old crazy Bilbo..." one of the Hobbits murmured breaking the silence. "Do you think he brought home some more treasures?" another Hobbit said as more mummers began to fill the room. "And look, he has hardly aged. Just like the rest of the bunch. Some Hobbits get all the luck," a female Hobbit said as Frodo turned to face them. "Yes, I am back, and alive. But I'll be gone tomorrow, so I wanted to get a good drink, and hear a few good songs before I go back to bed. I do ask though, that you will all be kind enough to forget that I have even returned. So stop starring," Frodo said turning to smile at Mindy. "Would you like to dance?" Frodo asked holding out a firm hand. Mindy smiled as a very hesitant song began to play in the background. "Just like the old days, " Mindy thought as she took his hand. Hand in hand, Mindy and Frodo headed toward the center of the room, were they were shortly joined by other Hobbit couples. 

In the corner, the Gaffer watched as Mindy and Frodo danced in a graceful movement that made them look like they were in their tweens again. The fire made the Gaffer's wise eyes shine with understanding as the years seemed to fade from the young couple. It was common knowledge that Mindy and Pippin were going out, but for the people who remember the couple from their childhood, it was quit obvious that Mindy had always been closer to Frodo. A fact that was only supported as the old Hobbit watched the two looking at each other longingly. But a rumor had spread throughout the Shire, that Mindy and Pippin were engaged, which meant that Mindy was obligated to remain faithful to him. "I wonder if Frodo knows?" the Gaffer wondered as Frodo began to play with the girl's tight bun.

Mindy laughed as she felt her hair fall out of the bun, and smiled inwardly as she saw the impressed look on Frodo's face. Her hair was now down below her waist, and curled around her face attractively. Frodo reached out an unsteady hand as he brushed her hair away from her face. Caught in the moment, Mindy's left hand covered his hand, as Frodo slowly brought his face toward hers. But as their eyes met, Frodo caught a glint of gold. Fearfully his eyes wandered away from Mindy's, and came to rest on the engagement ring, that seemed to glow in the fire light. Mindy noticed his gaze, and immediately pulled away starring at the floor ashamed. "Who is he?" Frodo said unable to hide his disappointment. "Frodo, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to go so far..." Mindy tried to explain as Frodo cuffed her chin, and forced her to look at him. "Who is he?" Frodo asked again, as Mindy's eyes wandered away from his gaze. "Mindy, who is he?" Frodo said more sternly as her eyes began to water. "Pippin," Mindy said as Frodo let go. "Congratulations." Frodo said turning to stare into the fire. "Frodo, you don't understand. I had no idea that you were going to come back. I waited, but I'm growing old, and soon my chance to have a family will be over. If I had known, I wouldn't have accepted," Mindy said trying to explain as Frodo turned to look back at her. "If you had said no, you would have broken Pippin's heart. You made the right choice. I knew when I left to go across to the Havens, that I would have to give you up. That is why I refused your love at Sam's wedding. I was a fool to think that I could return, and everything would be the same." Frodo said turning back to look at Mindy carefully as silent tears rolled down her face. "I don't plan to live through this. The last ring nearly claimed my life, the same will be so for this one. And if it doesn't kill me, I will return to the Havens. I don't belong here, 'to bare a ring of power is to be alone', this is my fate, I am glad that you will never have to suffer from the same thing. Pippin is the best choice for you, so don't regret your choice," Frodo said wiping Mindy's cheek. "Common lets get some sleep," Frodo said as he and Mindy said goodbye to the old Gaffer. 

The next morning found the fellowship quietly making their way through the empty streets of Hobbiton. The old wizard stared forward with a keen gaze, while he carefully led the group forward. By his side, Legolas the Elf silently strained his senses for anything out of the ordinary, while a dwarf nodded half asleep behind his friend. Faramir and his wife rode hand in hand behind the Hobbits, as they glanced behind every few feet to make sure they weren't being followed. The four Hobbits rode in the middle with a protective eye on Frodo and Mindy. Even though Mindy had tried to prove that she was perfectly capable of watching out for herself, the three males couldn't stop themselves from being slightly protective of her, and since she was too tired to argue, she just rode silently with Pippin to her left and Frodo to her right. "What are you doing?" Mindy asked suddenly as Pippin tried to cover her hand. "I don't want Frodo to see the ring," Pippin whispered as Mindy rolled her eyes. "Give up Pippin, he already knows," Mindy said as Pippin shifted uneasily. "How?" he asked looking at Frodo, trying to figure out what his cousin was thinking. "Don't even bother trying, you know quit well that if I don't want you to figure out what I'm thinking, then there is nothing you can do. But I'll tell you this much, I'm happy for you two, and I hope that you two live a healthy life together," Frodo said smiling as Pippin sighed in relief. "Thanks Frodo, I will take good care of her," Pippin said childishly as Mindy and Frodo rolled their eyes. "Common, I want to get to Bree tonight. We must make haste, we already wasted too much time as it is, and soon the enemy will be upon us," Gandalf said harshly as he gazed back at the Hobbits. Mindy looked at him, and noticed that he was glaring coldly at her. "I don't understand, why does he seem to hate me all of a sudden?" Mindy wondered as the fellowship rode on in silence. Gandalf turned away when he noticed the hurt look on the Hobbit girl's face. He really didn't hate her, he just couldn't help but notice the tension between Frodo and Pippin. Both Hobbits were deeply attracted to her, and that attraction was causing jealousy, which could be a dangerous feeling when they had to deepened on each other to complete the task. "She could either destroy the fellowship, or save it. It will all deepened on who she decides to choose in the end." Gandalf thought as they silently continued on their journey. 

. 

****


	4. Danger Has Arrived

****

The Ring That Binds

Authors Note: Here is the fourth part. The story will begin to quicken now, so thank you so much for being so patient. Enjoy, and please review, and I mean it, only two people have reviewed this story, and I really am not sure if I want to continue. (Dumb threat, since I have three more chapters after this completed). All the reviews will do is help me post faster, and help me with ideas. I also want to thank Cathy and Erinamation-limited2-nothing for your reviews, thanks, it's nice to know that someone is reading my story. Well here is the story, enjoy, and for all who don't know, I don't own the Lord of the Rings. The only things that are mine, are the things that you don't recognize, and Mindy is most defiantly mine. 

****

Part Four: Danger Has Arrived 

Through the misty fog that blanketed the soft grass of the Shire, nine figures swiftly passed as though they were merely shadows. Each one looked forward silently, lost in their own thoughts. The Elf's mind was alert as he strained his ears through the numbing silence of the morning. To him, the silence was growing, and his instinct told him something was wrong. Behind him, the dwarf softly mumbled about how mornings were meant for sleeping, as he longingly wished for a soft feathered bed. Behind the group rode a silent couple, hand in hand, as they took turns looking back. The tall kingly looking man watched the two females of the group protectively, as he continued to wonder if it was the right choice to burden them with the coming darkness. He knew his wife Eowyn would stay by his side, no matter how dark the situation, but he knew that she would be affected. She had been affected last time, and he wondered if her will, though strong, will be able to stand up to the next challenge. His wife held her head high, as though she sensed what her husband was thinking. She had proven that women are just as capable of fighting as men, for it was her hand that slew the king of the Nazguls. But she couldn't help but see the small Hobbit girl struggling from the same thing. Her heart went out the small girl, and she knew that if people would just give her a chance, she would prove to fulfill her role far better then Sam. "Something is not right," Legolas whispered to Gandalf, breaking everyone out of their own thoughts. "We must make haste. There is something approaching," Gandalf's hissed through the silence. "What's coming?" Faramir asked squeezing his wife's hand protectively. "Nazguls," Frodo whispered so softly that the group had to strain their ears to hear him. The group paled, while Eowyn gasped. "But they were destroyed," Eowyn said trying to convince herself, but from the look Gandalf gave her, she knew it was hopeless. "They fell with their lord, and now that their lord has risen, they are now able to walk in the shadows of this world once again," Gandalf said picking up the pace a little more. "There is only eight though," Frodo said concentrating hard for a moment. "How do you know?" Eowyn asked fearfully, "Can you see them?" Mindy looked at Frodo concerned, knowing the answer. "No, I can feel them," Frodo replied as the dark speech entered his mind, calling him, and poisoning him with fear. "I can feel them, like they can feel me," Frodo said his hand patting the small box that hung on a strong chain around his neck. Eowyn just looked at him confused for a moment, before she understood. The ring was drawing them, there was no way to escape. "When are they going to attack us?" Mindy whispered just loud enough that only Frodo could hear her. "They aren't going to attack us. They are going after..." Frodo started to say before he became deathly pale. "What are they planning on doing?" Gandalf demanded harshly, coming to a quick halt, and facing Frodo sternly. "They are going after Sam, and they are going to kill him, and his family if I don't go to them," Frodo said, his eyes beginning to water. "I have to save him," Frodo said, but Gandalf only shook his head firmly. "We cannot risk going back," Gandalf announced getting hurt expressions from the group. "But we cannot let our friend die if there is still a chance to save him. I shall go and do what I can. Legolas, you have to lead them to the old forest. Tom's land will provide us with more protection then Bree," Gandalf demanded as he swiftly disappeared into the fog. 

Gandalf felt the fog flow over him, as he desperately made his way to Hobbiton. Shadowfax seemed to understand his master's need for haste, and continued forward far more swiftly then any creature alive. "My dear friend, please be alright. You have to be alright, for the Shire's sake, and for Frodo. If he lost you, his will, will break," Gandalf pleaded as he began to feel the coldness creep across his skin. They were nasty creature, Nazguls. They were neither living, nor dead. They were decaying spirits of once strong men; consumed with greed and hate, they only live to destroy. 

A cold piercing scream filled the quiet town of Hobbiton, as Gandalf neared his destination. "Sam!" Gandalf's voice boomed as he leaped off Shadowfax, and swiftly made his way to the broken round door of Bag-End. Fear enveloped his heart, as Gandalf made his way to the coldness that seemed to seep through the air, poisoning anything that was alive. Another scream entered the air, as Gandalf burst through the door of the master bedroom. There, hovering over five terrified Hobbits, was one Nazgul. "Only one?" Gandalf thought, a sudden feeling of foolishness washing over his subconscious mind, as the black shadowed figure retreated into the shadows. 

"Sam, are you alright?" Gandalf asked kneeling down by the little family, as he quickly looked them over. "Gandalf, where is Frodo?" Sam demanded as he stood up from his protective position over his family. "He, and the rest of the Fellowship should be by the ferry by now," Gandalf said standing, and looking for some trace of the Nazgul. "You left him?" Sam asked horrified before his face hardened into anger. "You fool! You never should have left him! They set a trap! They wanted to get you away from him. You are the only thing that can save him, but you came here to save me from one lousy black rider. You should have forgotten about us," Sam said lowering his head in defeat. Gandalf stood up quickly, Sam was right. He had acted before thinking, and now Frodo was in danger. "There is still hope, don't despair yet," Gandalf said standing up, and racing out of the hole. He knew what he had to do, and wished desperately that it wouldn't be too late. 

Frodo clutched his throbbing shoulder, as seven figures slowly surrounded the small group. "I thought you said they were at Sam's?" Faramir said as the fellowship circled around Frodo protectively. "There was one at Sam's!" Frodo yelled as his hands balled into fists. "They set us up, and I willingly led them all into this trap," Frodo thought as he gritted his teeth in frustration. They had just gotten off of the ferry, when they were surrounded, which meant that even if Gandalf could get to the ferry in time, he couldn't get across. "How are we supposed to fight so many?" Eowyn asked as she held her sword in front of her. "We can't, we don't have the weapon's, or the strength to destroy them," Legolas said starring at the cloaked figures in disgust. "But we can always try!" the Elf said, determination reflection in his hardened blue eyes. "Well, it has been nice knowing you," Gimli said raising his axe. "Say no goodbye's yet, there is still hope," Legolas said watching as the figures drew nearer. 

**__**

"Put on the ring" one of the dark figures demanded as its sightless eyes fell on Frodo. "I can't, I have to fight it," Frodo thought desperately, but his phial that the Lady Galadrial had given him, was not with him, and couldn't help strengthen his mind from the commanding voice of darkness. All Frodo's mind could do was watch as his hand slowly opened the black box. A golden ring, with a fiery red stone fell into his hand, and Frodo watched fearfully as the object slowly drew closer to his finger. "Help me," Frodo's eyes seemed to plead as he closed them, unaware of the concerned blue eyes that were watching him carefully.

Mindy watched as Frodo struggled with himself, and she watched horrified as he slowly began to open the box. "I have to do something," Mindy thought desperately, as Frodo closed his eyes. "I pray that this works," Mindy thought as she pulled off her engagement ring. Before anyone could do anything, Mindy charged at Frodo, knocking him down, and making a grab at the enemies ring. For a moment, all the fellowship could do was watch speechlessly as the two Hobbits wrestled on the ground. Then without warning, Mindy stood up, and charged toward the old forest. Startled, the Nazguls didn't know how to react, until the girl was past them. "Mindy, what the hell are you doing?" Merry demanded as Mindy stopped and turned around, a mad look on her face. "It is mine now! My own, my precious!" Mindy yelled holding up the ring, like it was some sort of trophy. A dark spine chilling cry filled the land seconds before the seven Nazguls charged. The Fellowship stood frozen, unable to figure out what was happening as the dark shadows swept past them. The fellowship was forgotten for a moment as the Nazguls chased the Hobbit girl into the forest. 

Frodo's hand drifted up to the small black box, unable to hide the look of betrayal on his face. "She took the ring," Frodo thought still feeling shocked until he realized that the Elvish box that had been open, was once again closed. Startled, Frodo shook the box, and heard the familiar rattle of the ring. Realization lit across his face as he broke into a sprint after Mindy. "She was using herself as a decoy," Frodo thought as the rest of the fellowship took off after him. 

"I can't believe she took the ring," Pippin said, hurt escaping in his shaky words. "I have to save her," Frodo thought as he ignored the betrayal in his cousin's voice. "It will take too long to explain it to him," Frodo told himself as his speed increased, "and Mindy doesn't have much time left," Frodo's mind reasoned, as he raced blindly through the forest. But at that moment a horrified scream filled the air, as the triumphant yells of the Nazgul's announced that they had captured their prey. Frodo paled as his heart skipped a beat. "Mindy!" Frodo yelled forcing his legs to move faster, but before Frodo could reach the area were the seven dark figures were, a strong arm wrapped around his waste, and hoisted him into the air. "No, let me go!" Frodo demanded as he twisted, and kicked against the person who was holding him back. "There is nothing you can do, the enemy has the ring," Faramir's defeated voice said as he struggled to keep a hold of the small Hobbit. "No! Mindy!" Frodo yelled as his struggle continued. "Faramir, they will hear us," Eowyn said desperately as her husband put a large hand over the screaming Hobbit's mouth. "Common, we have to head to safety," Legolas said as he picked up a frantic Pippin, and Gimly dragged a shocked Merry. "We cannot let you guys go, it is too late to save her, or the ring," Gimli said as Merry rather reluctantly turned his head away from were the distant sounds of the Nazguls could be heard. "No, she is my fiancé," Pippin mumbled, as he buried his head in the Elf's golden hair. "Not anymore," Legolas said sternly as the group slowly disappeared, heading deeper, into the very heart of the old forest. 


	5. The New Dark Lord

****

The Ring That Binds

Authors Note: I don't own the Lord of the Rings, and never will. I'm just an obsessed fan, and have nothing better to do with my life. And sorry about the shortness of this chapter, the chapters should begin to get longer. Anyways, enjoy the story, and please review. 

****

Part Five: The New Dark Lord

Sam stared out at the darkening sky with a heavy heart. A darkness seemed to fill the night as he thought about Frodo. "I should be there by his side, protecting him, and being his hope," Sam thought miserably, but he knew that he couldn't help, not this time. He was a father now, with three very young children, and his place was with them, not Frodo. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. All he could hope was that Gandalf found some way to save his master, but the triumphant screams, that were heard hours ago, filled him with doubt and dread. Something had gone wrong, Sam knew it, and all he could do was wait, and hope. "Mr. Frodo, please be alright," Sam whispered as his wife put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sighing, Sam allowed his wife to led him to bed.

The old forest looked cold and haunting as Frodo stared out of one of the windows in Tom's little house. He was mentally and physically exhausted, but sleep couldn't find him. The group watched the silent Hobbit carefully as Frodo opened the widow, and took in a deep breath of the wet air that filled the forest. "What do we do now? When the enemy gets the ring, we wont stand a chance," Gimli asked turning to the white figure that sat smoking a pipe thoughtfully. "I can't believe Mindy would take the ring," Pippin mumbled as he lay on the ground clutching his chest, as he shook with each forced gasp of breath. "Pippin," Merry sighed in concern as he put a comforting hand around his cousin. "Indeed, it is hard to believe. It was a mistake taking her with us, she was weak minded and a burden, and now she has left us in ruin," Gandalf said as Frodo turned to face him, anger clearly flashing in his darkened blue eyes. "She was not weak minded, nor was she a burden. She saved my life," Frodo said glaring at the old wizard who looked at him in shock. It was the first time Frodo had spoken since they had gotten to Tom's. From what Gandalf had heard, all three Hobbit's had to be dragged or carried, but Frodo was the only one that they really had to struggle with. Faramir had carried a kicking screaming Hobbit the whole way, and when they had finally gotten to Tom's, Frodo had gone completely silent, and had refused to speak to anyone. He just stared off into the distance, as he fell into a sort of trance. "Frodo?" Gandalf said reaching out to the Hobbit cautiously. Frodo just shrugged off the touch as he turned to stare back out of the window. "She saved my life..." Frodo mumbled again as he turned to look down at Pippin. "She pushed me to the ground, and snatched the ring from my hand. My mind snapped, and I fought as hard as I could to get the ring, I had no idea at the time...I had no idea that she was doing it all for show. As we lay there struggling, she slipped the ring back into the box, so that the Nazguls would have a harder time sensing it. She used her engagement ring instead, as she drew the Nazguls away. And they will kill her when they find out that she tricked them," Frodo said, his eyes never leaving his grief stricken cousin. "She didn't take the ring?" Merry asked in disbelief as Frodo turned around to face the window again. "Will she be stabbed by a Morgul blade," Pippin asked looking up at Gandalf with desperate eyes. "It is hard to say. It all depends on if they can resurrect the Nazgul king," Gandalf said noticing the defeated look on the Hobbit's face. "He is taunting me, telling me that they wont even use that accursed blade. He wants her to suffer, and to feel the pain until she wishes to die," Frodo said softly. "Who?" Gandalf asked concerned as Frodo turned to look at him with a mad look in his eyes. "I have seen into the stone, I have seen into the dark lords mind. He is able to enter my mind, and torment me to the point of madness. He has one weapon that will destroy me, and yet it is the only thing that can save me," Frodo said turning back around, till his back was facing the group. "Frodo, what are you doing?" Gandalf demanded standing up quickly as the small Hobbit began to laugh. "He was a fool to think that I can't fight him. I will save her, and then I will kill him with his own weapon. It is my fate, and I will be damned if Mindy has to suffer just one moment of it," Frodo said turning to look at the group with a wicked smile. "Frodo Baggins!" Gandalf yelled when he saw the open black box. He knew what Frodo was going to do, and if he did it, then Mindy's sacrifice would have been in vain. There was no way that Frodo would be able to battle the darkness of the ring, and if Frodo would only open his eyes, then he would know just how dangerous it would be to use the ring for such a purpose. But as the wizard charged at the small Hobbit, a dark look crossed Frodo's face, as his finger slipped into the ring, and he vanished. 

****


	6. The Red Eye

****

The Ring That Binds

Authors Note: Sorry that the last part was so short. I'll try to make the chapters longer, I promise. Anyways, enjoy, and please review. I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I still think it is the greatest thing ever created.

****

Part Six: The Red Eye

"Frodo Baggins!" Frodo heard Gandalf's voice cry out to him from across the room as the old wizard tried to get across to where just moments ago, a Hobbit stood. "No Gandalf, you can't stop me, my mind is set. The ring will not corrupt me until I have her safe," Frodo said tumbling out of the open window. "Frodo, come back!" Pippin's frantic voice yelled as the noise inside of the room increased. "I'm sorry Pippin," Frodo mumbled as he raced to where the ponies and horses were tied. In one swift movement, Frodo drew Sting, and hacked away the ropes that bond the animals. Frightened, the animals began to flee from their invisible threat. "Strider," Frodo whispered as he grabbed his pony. "Come my friend, take me to Mindy," Frodo whispered as he leaped onto the animal. 

Mindy's mind wandered in and out of the blackness as she was carried away on a dark, black horse. "What happened?" Mindy wondered as she felt the hard ropes rub against her wrists. Sighing in frustration, Mindy tried to remember what happened after the Nazguls had surrounded them. But all she could remember was running through the old forest, followed closely by dark shadows. She remembered how she had tripped over a root that seemed to come out of no where, and then they were upon her. They made her feel so cold, and she was consumed by an overwhelming terror. She cried out in fear, seconds before the darkness took her. 

Mindy's thoughts were interrupted a second later as the Nazguls halted, and shifted their unseeing eyes from side to side. A confused cry erupted as the dark horses slowly began to back up. "Something has happened," Mindy realized, unsure if she should be relieved or frightened. Then she heard it, though it was soft, and blended into the breeze, she could barely make out the sound of the ringing of small bells. 

Frodo was faintly aware of his surroundings as his pony raced on forward, obeying his master willingly. "I will save her, you here me! I have the power to stop you!" Frodo yelled at the red eye that glared at him in the distance. "You cannot defeat me, and she will die a painful death because of you," a deadly voice whispered, like death itself, into the Hobbit's head. "Get out of my mind!" Frodo demanded as the red eye in front of him began to shake for a split second, and then he noticed the shadowy figures in the distance. Eight ghostlike creatures on dark horses came to a halt, as their dead and decaying faces looked around. "I demand that you stop! I have the ring!" Frodo yelled out into the distance. A confused cry escaped from the eight figures as the red eye began to flicker, and then died. "Yes, I have defeated the eye," Frodo thought before a burning pain exploded in his eyes. 

Mindy looked behind as she heard a painful cry behind her. "Frodo!" Mindy yelled, recognizing the voice. "I have to get to him," Mindy though desperately as she began to struggle desperately against the ropes that held her. Her wrists began to bleed as the rough rope began to rub away her skin, but she ignored the pain, all she could think about was saving Frodo. A battle cry interrupted her thoughts, as a white horse galloped into the path. "Die you foul creatures," a clear and powerful voice demanded, as the dark horses raised up on their hind legs in terror. Mindy felt herself fall to the ground, as the dark riders tried to get control of their horses. Elvish arrows sailed toward the dark riders, as they turned and fled into the dark trees that hovered above the road. "Are you alright?" the voice asked, as Mindy felt herself being lifted. "I think so," Mindy answered as she looked into the blue eyes of an Elf. 

Mindy stared at the Elf in amazement, never had she seen a female Elf, and as she looked into the Elf warrior, she felt hope return to her. "What is your name, creature?" the Elf asked, her voice much softer now that she wasn't fighting. "It's Mindy Brandybuck," Mindy said as the Elf smiled and cut away the ropes that still held the small girl. "Tell me, why did the Nazguls capture you, instead of killing you like they do to everything else?" the Elf asked setting Mindy back down on the ground, and kneeling so she was eye level with the small creature. "I'll tell you everything I know, but first, I must find Frodo," Mindy said looking at the Elf hopefully as she rubbed her sore wrists. The Elf nodded as she saw the hopeful look on the girl's face, and in one swift movement, the Elf picked Mindy up, and leaped onto her white horse. Though the Elf had no idea who Frodo was, she suspected that the person was probably the one that had cried out in pain only moments ago. Mindy watched amazed as the Elf directed the horse down the path, taking her back to Frodo. 

Frodo had never felt anything more painful in his life, as his hands automatically reached up toward his eyes. He felt sick, as the burning feeling that was in his eyes just seconds before, ended, and he was left with a numbness at the place where he should feel his eyes. A warm liquid began to run down his face, and Frodo had no idea if it was blood, or tears, or if it was both. "No," Frodo gasped weakly as he slowly slid off the still racing pony. The pony stopped running the second its master fell off, and it turned around to where his master should have been. He could hear and smell his master, but for some reason the animal couldn't see him, and so the pony used its other senses to find where its master lay. 

When Mindy and the Elf showed up, all they could see was a pony that was facing them as though it was trying to protect something, but no one was around. "Frodo," Mindy yelled as she leaped off the white horse, and ran toward the animal, a questioning look on her face. "Frodo, take off the ring, please take off the ring," Mindy said looking around her desperately. "Mindy," a soft voice asked. The Elf looked down at where the sound came from, but all she could see was grass, and then her sharp eyes noticed that the grass blades were bent as though someone were laying upon it. "Take off the ring," Mindy said as she got down on her hands and knees, and began to crawl blindly toward where she had heard him. "I was wrong, I'm so sorry Mindy, I was wrong," Frodo's soft voice whispered as Mindy made contact with his cold body. "You'll be alright Frodo, I am here, and I wont let you die. Whatever is wrong, we will fix it, but you have to take off the ring," Mindy said softly as she felt Frodo shift slightly. A groan escaped Frodo's lips as he began to pull off the cold metal that was wrapped around his finger, and then a sudden burning feeling filled him again. Mindy felt an invisible hand grab her, and yank her towards the ground. "I will not take it off, it is mine," Frodo said in a dark voice, as Mindy felt another hand grab onto the back of her head. "Frodo, what is wrong with you! What are you saying?" Mindy asked as tears filled her blue eyes. "It is mine, it is my precious," Frodo said as the Elf leaped off of the horse, and pulled out a long gleaming blade. Mindy tried to turn toward the Elf, but Frodo's hand forced her to look at the ground. "Please don't hurt him, I know I can save him," Mindy pleaded, unsure if the Elf would listen to her or not. "I have no idea what sort of darkness is going on, but I will allow you to do what you need for now, but if he tries to escape, I will slay him," the Elf said lowering her sword. Mindy closed her eyes in relief, she knew the Elf could easily kill Frodo, even though Frodo was invisible, Elves don't rely on their sight when fighting. "Thank you," Mindy said as her attention returned to Frodo. "Frodo, what are you trying to tell me?" Mindy asked gazing at the area where she believe Frodo's eyes would be. "I have the power now," Frodo said pulling Mindy's face closer to his, until he could feel her warmth. "You claimed the ring? But why? Frodo, tell me?" Mindy demanded as she felt more tears fall from her eyes, and splash into an invisible figure. "Because I wanted you, I want you Mindy. You should be mine, not Pippins!" Frodo said in a hungry voice. Mindy gasped, as she both happiness and horror at the response. "Be mine Mindy, be my dark queen," Frodo continued as he his hand tightened around her wrist, and his other hand forced her lips to his own. 

Mindy felt his soft lips touch hers, and all she wanted was to kiss back, no matter how forced the kiss may be. But her engagement ring weighed down on her conscience, and she tried to pull back from the kiss. "What's wrong?" Frodo demanded allowing her to pull back slightly. "I can't do it Frodo, I made a commitment to Pippin," Mindy said unable to ignore the throbbing feeling in her chest. "Then I will get ride of him," Frodo said trying to sit up without letting Mindy go. "No Frodo, he's your cousin, you can't kill him," Mindy said desperately trying to keep him from rising. "I want you, I need you, and he can't stop me from getting what I want!" Frodo said forcing the girl up with strength that Mindy didn't know he had. "I will destroy anything that will keep me from getting what I…" Frodo started to say when a hand made contact with his face. "Stop it now Frodo! I cannot allow you to do such a thing. I will even kill you if I must," Mindy said as the throbbing in her chest increased. "Mindy, why?" Frodo's shocked voice asked as Mindy began to sob. "Because, I know that you would never do such a thing, and that the ring is controlling you. Frodo, please take off the ring before it destroys you further. Please, I need you back," Mindy said throwing her body forward into Frodo's invisible body. 

Mindy felt Frodo's hands let go of her, and then a second later, his arms wrapped around her, as he rubbed her back comfortingly. Mindy opened her eyes, and saw Frodo's chest as pulled her even closer to him. "I'm so sorry Mindy, I'm so sorry. I tried to fight it, I really did. Thank you for stopping me," Frodo's voice whispered as Mindy wrapped her arms around him, pulling him even closer to her. "You took off the ring," Mindy said, her voice muffled by the fabric of Frodo's clothes. "Yes, I'm back," Frodo said as his head lowered, and rested on Mindy's shoulder. 

The Elf watched as the two Hobbits stayed in the embrace, looking to each other for comfort. They seemed to be perfect for each other, and the Elf was glad that she didn't kill the other Hobbit. There was something in the girl's voice that had stopped the Elf from slaughtering the invisible Hobbit, and she had stood by watching as the Hobbit girl fought to save the other Hobbit. But for a moment, it looked like she would have to kill both of them. The Elf was glad that girl didn't fall into her own selfish feelings. Everything all made sense to the Elf now. Before her was the ring bearer that her brother had accompanied seven years ago. "Hobbits are amazing creatures," the Elf thought, smiling at the couple.

Mindy felt like she could stay in that embrace for ever, but she knew that it would have to end. Frodo was still in danger, and she needed to get him to safety before the Nazguls returned. Sighing, Mindy pulled away from the embrace, and got her first real good look at Frodo. Frodo had his eyes shut, and his head hung low from exhaustion. In his right hand, he held the ring cautiously, and his other hand lay limply at his side. He was pale, and was bleeding. Mindy's right hand reached up to his face, as she softly began to wipe away the blood. Her other hand pushed away his bangs, as she tried to find his injury. "What happened Frodo?" Mindy asked softly as the Elf kneeled down next to her. "My eyes, something happened to my eyes," Frodo said softly, though both Mindy and the Elf were able to here the fear and panic in his voice. "Frodo, let me see your eyes," Mindy said softly Frodo lifted his head slightly. Frodo's eyes opened to reveal red unseeing eyes. 


	7. What Now?

****

The Ring That Binds

Authors Note: Like always please review, and I don't own Lord of the Rings.

****

Part Seven: What Now?

Pippin watched as Gandalf and Legolas swiftly went after the startled animals, but his mind was far from the situation at hand. "She didn't take the ring," Pippin repeated as he leaned heavily against Merry for support. "She didn't take the ring, I never should have doubted her for a second," Pippin thought as Shadowfax returned with all but one of the animals. "Where is Strider?" Merry asked as he studied each of the animals carefully. "Frodo must have taken his pony with him," Gandalf said looking very old and tired. "What do we do now?" Faramir asked looking at his mentor for an answer. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Gandalf muttered as Pippin's head snapped up, and he glared at the wizard angrily. "We don't have time for you to think. Frodo and Mindy are in danger, we have to go after them," Pippin blurted out as Gandalf looked at him coldly. "Master Took, we have no idea were they are going, it will be foolish to just go running blindly after them. Too much have I done that today, I cannot make another stupid mistake," Gandalf said as Gimli approached Pippin with a kind smile on his face. "Gandalf is right my friend, but you are also. I say we follow the original plan, if Frodo does somehow manage to save Mindy, chances are they will do the same. We can head to Henneth Annû n, and come up with our next course of action there," Gimli pointed out as Pippin agreed reluctantly. "Great, then it is settled, we head toward Henneth Annû n as soon as everyone is ready," Gandalf said as the Fellowship swiftly began to prepare for their journey, and Gandalf thanked Tom for his help. With hope slightly renewed, the group set off into the darkening forest.

Mindy stared at the dull red balls, as she felt the tears begin to roll down her face. "Frodo…your eyes…" Mindy mumbled as the Elf quickly kneeled down next to them, and peered deeply at the injury. "Don't despair, there is still a chance that we can save his eye sight," the Elf said as Mindy shook her head in grief. "Don't despair? All I have been hearing lately is words, I haven't seen anything to prove that there is still a chance! How are we going to destroy the ring now?" Mindy demanded as the Elf shook her brilliant head in sympathy. "There will always be hope, you just have to believe. We will find a way," the Elf pointed out as Frodo grunted. "I'm blind, and I couldn't even fight the power of the ring outside of Mordor, what am I supposed to do, when I no longer can use the Elvish box to keep the power at bay?" Frodo demanded as the Elf looked up thoughtfully. "We'll find another way," the Elf said as Mindy gave her a hopeless look. "There is no other way. The only thing, besides Mount Doom, that has the power to destroy a ring of power, is Dragon fire. The problem with that is there are no longer any Dragons left on Middle Earth. The last one was killed when Bilbo helped the thirteen dwarves," Mindy pointed out as the Elf smiled. "Then we are in luck, with both problems. The blindness and injury look like it was caused from being burned, and the ring can be destroyed by the fire of a Dragon. The solution is simple, we find a Dragon," the Elf said beaming with joy. "A Dragon tear is rumored to heal any sort of burn. Since a Dragon is constantly burning things around them, their tears are specially made to protect their eyes. So if you are willing to try it, we can head North. I know of one place that Dragons still roam. But you are going to have to trust me," the Elf said as Mindy nodded. "If what you say is true, then that would be our best course of action. So if we are going to travel together, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Mindy Brandybuck, and this is Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo Baggins, and heir of Bilbo Baggins," Mindy said as she bowed politely. "I'm Nevaverine Greenleaf, daughter of Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood, and elder sister of your companion, Legolas," Nevaverine said smiling at the amazed look that crossed the Hobbits' faces. "You're a princess of Elves," Mindy asked in disbelief as she bowed even lower in respect. "Raise your head, there is no need for that, we are friends, and it should be me to bow to you two, after what I saw, I can tell that you two have a will stronger then any Elf I have ever seen," Nevaverine said as Mindy looked up blushing. "Now come, it is a long journey, even for an Elvish horse, and the longer we wait, the less chance that we would be able to heal Frodo," Nevaverine said as she picked the two Hobbits up, and leaped onto the back of the great beast. With an Elvish command, the horse leaped forward, and vanished with just the small rustling of tiny bells.

Aragorn moaned slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hold still my love, and rest," a soft musical voice said as a soft hand tenderly touched the man's forehead. "Arwen?" the man mumbled as he leaned into his wife's touch. "Yes my Lord," Arwen whispered softly as she gracefully bent over, till her lips brushed against her husband's. Relaxing, Aragorn allowed the gentle exchange, before he opened his eyes, and stared at the concerned blue depths of his Elvish wife. "What happened?" Aragorn demanded as a shadow crossed his wife's flawless face. "You were injured in battle," Arwen replied as Aragorn closed his eyes as the memory returned. "The ring, what happened to the ring?" Aragorn demanded as worry crossed his royal face. "The ring is with Lord Faramir, and with luck, a ring bearer will be found to destroy that accursed thing," Arwen said as Aragorn carefully began to pull himself out of bed, ignoring his wife's pleading look. "What do you mean?" Arangorn demanded as Arwen sighed in defeat. "The ring is no longer our concern my Lord. Our duty is to hold off the powers of Mordor, and protect the innocent lives in this world," Arwen replied as she gracefully followed her husband out of his private chambers. "How could I have allowed Sauron to rise up again?" Aragorn asked softly as Arwen put a comforting arm around his waist. "There was no way for us to tell until it was too late," Arwen pointed out, "it is time for us to begin preparing for another war, my love, there is nothing more you can do about the ring, except distract Sauron, in the hope that we can stop him from searching for it. That is all we can do, so have faith in Faramir," Arwen said as Aragorn nodded in approval. "Very well, we prepare for war today!" Aragorn announced as he and his wife prepared for the long battle to come.

****

Authors note: So sorry about the shortness of this chapter, all I wanted was to let you know what everybody is planning on doing, and that really wasn't something I wanted to spend too long on, since it is really boring. So what did you think about the Elf's name, my friend gave me that name, so I'm sort of dedicating Nevaverine to her. And I brought Aragorn back into the story, and he should play a bigger part in the story then he has been. The dragon thing may be a little confusing, but I promise that it will be explained better later on. So please review, and give me your opinions, I have a tendency to get writer's block, and any suggestion will be helpful. Thank you so much for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
